


A Soft Echo

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mention of Asperger Symptoms, Romance, Spencer Reid x You, loud noises, reid x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: You're meant to go on a blind date with an FBI agent, safe to say you're nervous...





	

**A Soft Echo**   
**A/N: This request was made by anon who asked: Idk if you believe in the headcanon, but there is a theory Spencer is autistic. could you write a fic where the reader helps him through an autistic attack on their first date, and just kind of how that goes?**

**I really enjoy this headcannon, I actually am an aspie which is difficult for me to say, but it makes me happy at the same time since now there’s a broader range of characters coming out in media and books expanding from body images and mental challenges and I just love it. It makes me feel less, I don’t know, incapable, alone, and seeing Spencer develop along to the show I do like to believe he has Asperger’s as well. And before people say it, though probably not many will but there are still haters: but it is NOT a handicap sure social situations are hell but look at what he can do besides his eidetic memory I think his focus on tasks and his interests and just many mannerisms are through Asperger’s.**

**But also, please, I feel like I’m having a panic attack from this. I don’t want anyone to interpret this the wrong way, I don’t think this will be offensive. But I don’t want people to think I’m doing something wrong writing this. I’m only following what I think would happen and how Spencer would react in his way. So if you found something offensive in this then I am sorry.**

 

You had absolutely nothing to wear. No, scratch that. You had plenty to wear, the evidence of this being strewn from your drawers and closet onto your bed. But you had nothing for tonight. Your clothes either went from work, to workout, to lazy couch potato. Nothing of which stated cute, or sexy, or take me I’m yours. But, then again, it was one date; the first date and you didn’t necessarily need to send out flirty vibes when you were just going for dinner. You hadn’t been on a date since you moved to D.C., something that your coworkers had obviously noticed. Your superior, Detective LaMontagne, had took it upon himself to make you feel at home, but long after his wife had stepped in as well, claiming from what she heard from Will, had the perfect guy for you.

You didn’t really see how that was possible but taking a look at her phone you had become enamored by a pair of brown eyes. Despite the small frame these were eyes that were gentle, expressive, that had so much to say, and you blushed, holding the phone back out realizing you wanted to hear everything and anything this man had to say. But you were intimidated Will’s wife; you couldn’t help but laugh when calling him by his first name, but his wife was in the FBI which meant, that since she worked with him, he was in the FBI too.

Though it shouldn’t bother you, you were only a secretary working your way through the ranks until you graduated with a degree in forensics. That was a ways away, and you had no idea what you’d talk to this man about. You could listen, sure. But was there anything in common? You chose forensics so you could aid with saving lives, but the branch you were hoping for, though it was still gory in its own way kept you from the complete chaos of actually interacting with bodies and killers.

Deciding on the dress you wore to your college interview you admitted you didn’t too bad. It was flowing, puffing around the knees, but you’d throw on some leggings since it was damn cold outside. Rushing through your hair, and makeup you got out the door to make it to the restaurant on time. Why do women have to worry about such trivial things? You wanted to look good, yes, but would he care? Most guys in your experience never really noticed such things as hair or clothes and now you were running late, and this guy probably hadn’t been concerned about what he was going to look like. Remembering the picture of bedraggled curls and crooked smile you figured he would be at ease with his element.

You tipped the driver, gulping for air as you adjusted your outfit, the place was getting crowded, overly so by the looks of things. Body heat, and various perfumes and colognes filling up every crevice of the restaurant. You were surprised they hadn’t given your table to someone else. Being pointed the way you saw your date already seated, and you noted right away his foot tapping, his leg every now and again jumping up and down, as his finger kept in time to his foot. Oh, he was angry. He was probably someone who didn’t like waiting, and you contemplated sneaking back out. Wouldn’t be too hard to blend in with somebody, but then you remembered Will’s wife saying what a good guy he was and you decided to take the chance.

“H-hi, um, I’m sorry I’m late. I’m Y/N.”

He stood up his knee hitting the corner of the table, you grimaced at his wince. Holding a hand out, you watched as he looked down at it, and you realized…

“Oh, I forgot, I’m sorry, again.”

He didn’t like to be touched, you remembered now; only someone he was close to could he tolerate being touched by. That was fine; you had many quirks as well. His smile was slow, pulling up into corner before forming on the other side, the corners of his eyes crinkled and his eyes came to life. Dear God, that picture did no justice to this.

“I’m Reid…I mean Spencer, Spencer Reid, you can call me either one.”

You smiled. Oh. He wasn’t angry, he was nervous too. It made it a lot easier. “I’ll stick with Spencer for now, if that’s all right.”

“Oh, yes, that’d be good, wonderful, do you want to sit?”

“Yes, please, it’s good to finally meet you. Will and his wife had so many good things to say. I was a little worried I wouldn’t measure up to be honest.”

Spencer’s nose twitched, his smile ambling for something to say. “If I may say, there were many good things said about you as well and I was more than terrified that –“

It was then a platter crashed and plates shattered to the floor, a patron standing as a waiter passed. Turning back to your date you saw him clutching his eyes between his thumb and index finger.

“A-are you okay, Spencer?”

His shoulders straightened but he didn’t look up. “I’m fine, really, it’s just…quite a lot of noise.”

Your lips parted, uncertain. “Yes, it is. Do you want to leave?”

“No! I mean no, it’s alright, I promise. Where were we?”

You licked your lips, smiling. “I think we were stating we were both scared to meet, but I’m glad I’m here. I hope you don’t think I’m forward or crazy but it was your eyes that brought me here.”

You saw a flush come in his cheeks. “My eyes?”

“You have gorgeous eyes, Spencer.”

He looked breathless at that those same eyes searching your face for insincerity. “I’m kind of captivated by your eyes as well, Y/N.”

You blushed, leaning forward. It was then a party of ten came in, toting a few rambunctious kids with them. Their shrieks, crying, and tantrums bouncing off the archways. You noticed Spencer’s head almost touching the table. Worried, you scooted closer to him in the booth.

“Are you all right?”

 

He then shook his head, and you saw his leg jumping again as well as his hands fidgeting rapidly.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head again, his jaw working back and forth. “I’m s-s-so sorry, Y/N.”

“Don’t be sorry, just tell me what’s wrong.”

One of the children at the nearby table decided it was time to pull a napkin from the table, sending the enclosed silverware tumbling to the floor. Spencer whimpered.

“Too much.”

It was the noise. The noise was getting to him, and from the way he was starting to rock it was getting worse. Turning to your bag you dug through your things before pulling out some ear buds and your phone. Also getting a squirt of hand sanitizer you wiped the buds down before turning back to Spencer. You lightly touched his shoulder and he shrunk away.

“Could you look at me Spencer I’ll try not to touch you but I wanted to see if this would help.”

As he turned you saw his chest rising and falling in large gusts and you were crossing your fingers this would work. Putting in the buds as carefully as you could you turned on your phone, pressing a few buttons for a microphone.

You smile at him assuredly, holding the receiver to your mouth. “Can you hear me, Spencer?”

He looked at you stunned for a moment before nodded.

“Only me?”

He blushed, eyes downcasting as he nodded again.

“Good, I can turn on some music to help calm you, and then we can leave when you do.”

“Leave?”

The word came out abrupt and high pitched, it was pitiful and you couldn’t help but smile at this man.

“Yes, together though, find somewhere a little more quiet. Instead of some food I can’t pronounce maybe we could get a cinnamon roll and some coffee, if you like, maybe a walk in the park.”

He nodded again, steadier this time, the noise cancelling software helping his body calm down and adjust.

“I’d like that, Y/N.”

“Good. Would you like to listen to some music until then?”

He licked his lips his eyes softening and you couldn’t help but feel your own body quickening as the gaze was aimed at you.

“If it’s okay, I’d like to listen to you for a while.”

You smiled, sitting a little straighter and closer. “Um, okay, wow…well, I’m a secretary but I’m going to school in forensics and hoping to get into audio analysis …”  
#criminal minds#criminal minds fanfiction#criminal minds fandom#criminal minds fic#spencer reid fanfiction#spencer reid fluff#spencer reid x reader#spencer reid x you#reid x reader#reid x you#aspergers#autism#headcanon#sounds#request


End file.
